Clean up
by Becky M 2002
Summary: "915 years I've slept alone in my cell. Why you? Why now?" Rixon whispered, he didn't yell but his calmness was crippling. After the war between the Angels and the Fallen, the angels have passed a mandate that all demons must be detained and imprisoned. I was debating whether or not the main character to be Nora or my own.
1. Chapter 1 (01-01 18:52:17)

**Nora's** **POV**

"Sign here." Caal handed Blythe the papers. I stood, arms crossed as Caal's men screwed the gag into my cheeks. My eyes had turned black and I was staring heavily at Blythe, daring her to sign the papers.

"This is for your own good." Blythe said, she didn't look at me, she signed the papers and I instantly fell into my demonic nature. I no longer saw Blythe as my mom.

"Come on." Caal grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me through the blue portal that was open just to the left of me.

Caal pushed me through a damp cement corridor, the light strips above me were flickering. I didn't know where I was and it was starting to freak me out. A large steel door faced us within seconds, a guard stepped forward and unlocked the door with a thin plastic looking card. I was roughly pushed inside a massive corridor filled with cells.

I looked around, seeing thousands of caged up women, some were horribly disfigured. I couldn't tell what their faces used to look like because of the amount of scars that were carved into her face. I was rudely shoved down the corridor and pushed into another door. The room was small with all around shelving.

"Change!" Caal barked, his pleasant demeanor towards my-Blythe was gone.

I walked over to a shelving unit which was filled with white vest tops, navy sweat trousers and navy hoodies. I grabbed three of each as Caal threw me a blanket and pillow.

"Turn around." I growled, my hands gripping the hem of my t-shirt. He smirked smugly, he walked over to me then ripped the shirt off my back. I held myself together, glaring at him.

I turned my back on him and pulled the vest top over my head. I pulled my jeans off and pulled on the trousers. When I turned around, he was watching me with a disgusting shimmer in his eyes. I shivered at his unpleasantness.

The guard re-chained my hands and pulled me back through the door. He pushed me towards another door that led to a corridor filled with barred cells. As I walked down the corridor, I could feel every eye on my back but as I stopped outside a cell, someone shouted, "How old are you, Sweetheart?"

I looked over my shoulder and found a timid man, he looked like he was in his late forties with long blond hair. I said, "16."

His eyes closed, leaning his forehead on the bars. He muttered, "Of sweet Jesus! The bastards!"

I didn't hear much else because I was man-handled into the cell. I looked up at Caal who smiled down at me, "You'll like your cellmate." Caal sneered and I swallowed.

Getting up from the floor, I lay my blanket on the twin bed away from the barred door. I noticed there was two beds in the room along with a Chester drawers and a small barred window. I walked over to the window and gripped the cold metal between my hands and looked out. Darkness; no stars, no lights, nothing. I sank down on the bare bed and sighed.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but I was sitting on the bed, not thinking about anything or not moving. I was startled when the barred door opened.

"Who the hell are you?!" I flinched around as a wave of deep fear spiked through me or was it intimidation? A large, muscular, demon of a man stood just inside the doorway. His eyes were jet black, exactly how my eyes went when I was either angry or annoyed. His skin was pale, pasty white.

"It's your cellmate, Rixon." A guard grinned at him.

"I didn't think you guys listened." Rixon smirked, he sauntered over but I kept my gaze on the door, something about the guard made me feel uneasy. The guard grinned at me just as Rixon grabbed my face in his hand, his strength crushing my face.

"Your sore on the eyes, need to be careful of that." Rixon collapsed on my bed then smiled up at me, "Join me."

"Why?"

He smiled wider, "Because in thirty seconds this place is gonna freeze and you'll get hypothermia."

"I'll take my chances." I went over to the other bed and wrapped myself up in what was obviously his blanket. It smelled of dried soap and sweat, I didn't mind it, it grounded me, strangely.

The light in the room and the corridor went out without warning, I curled my legs up at my chest and held them to me. The child inside me was scared, she wanted her mother, a safety net but she wasn't getting either.

A slow, bone chilling cold spread through the room and my teeth began to chatter. The longer I lay wrapped up in a poorly thin blanket the more my body grew cold.

My body was broken with violent shivers. I heard a growl across from me then thick arms wrapped around me and the bed dipped behind me.

"You should have listened." Rixon turned me around so I was cradled in his arms, "Will you relax!"

I buried my face in his chest and brought my knees up to his abdomen so my feet were crushed between his thighs. Rixon wrapped me in what should have been my blanket and my body stopped shivering. I looked up at him and said, "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged

I settled down again and noticed that I couldn't hear his heart beat. He was like me, no heartbeat, black eyes. I said without thinking, "You don't have a heartbeat."

He laughed, "That's because we're demons."

"Demons?" I echoed.

"Don't believe me?"

"No, I just..." I let out a sigh and buried myself in his chest again.

"Everyone in here is either a demon or half a demon." He explained, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No."

We both didn't say a word. I started to fall asleep when he said, "Who signed you in? They should have told you!"

I laughed cruelly, "My mom."

He looked down at me confused, "Why is that funny?"

"She thought she could change me, make me better. A full human! She gave up pretty quickly when she found out about Caal." I explained.

"Your mum's human?"

"As far as I'm aware." I said, "Your a full demon?"

"As far as I'm aware." He echoed, "How old are you?"

"16." I shrugged and he only nodded.

We didn't say anything further and I could swear something was bound to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Just so you know this is before Nora met Patch and Rixon was imprisoned long before he tried to kill Nora. If you haven't read Crescendo I am sorry for the spoiler. In this chapter there is some sexual harassment and violence.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

The cell door rattled and I jumped out of my skin. I looked around and saw Rixon's guard smiling down at me, I shivered at the glare in his eyes. Last night he seemed judgmental but now he was down right creepy.

"Wakey wakey!" He sang, his eyes never left mine but I was conscious of the movement beside me. I looked over and saw Rixon jump out of bed and stretch. His chest was bare but I could see gruesome scars running down his well defined back. Deep lacerations crossed his skin but the most prominent ones were two scars that ran from his shoulders to his kidneys, in the shape of a V.

"How?" I asked aloud. Rixon turned sharply and caught me staring at his back, he gave me a cold glare that warned me not to ask. I looked away, shamefully and got out of bed.

Neither one of us said anything as we left the cell. Suddenly, Rixon was thrown against the wall, the guards arm pressing his forehead into the cement wall beside our cell. He secured Rixon's arms behind him but I was simply cuffed and pushed in front. As we walked I could hear Rixon's guard whisper taunts at him but I was surprised that Rixon kept his cool, he never said a word to him.

We were taken to a door and flung inside. It became clear, very quickly that we were here for something and in my gut, I was told it wasn't anything good. I was unchained as Rixon was taken deeper into the blackened room, something ran past me and the door was locked behind it.

I turned around as Rixon slammed me into the wall behind me. 100% anger filled his eyes and I didn't understand why, "R-Rixon?"

"915 years I've slept alone in my cell. Why you? Why now?" Rixon whispered, he didn't yell but his calmness was crippling.

I stared at him, unsure if I should speak to him or not. We ended up staring at each other in silence, I could see his soul in his eyes. My heart broke for him, his fear and loneliness was turning him mad and it didn't help matters that he was given a child when he needed a woman. He looked away first and collapsed to the ground. I sat beside him, unsure if I should hug him or not.

"What do you want?" I asked and he looked at me sideways.

"This." He whispered, he wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me against his side. I lay my legs on his lap and pressed my hand on his chest, right over his heart. He lay his hand over mine just as I could hear something from the other side of the door. Rixon heard it too.

"I have to hurt you!" He said, panicking.

"Why?" I asked but before I could do anything, his fist connected with my cheek. I felt myself and my body separate, the more he punched me the more I withdrew and the more I broke.

I felt one of his hands squeeze my neck as the other punched any place it could find. The snap of my ribs made me cry, the young girl inside me was screaming and crying, and surprisingly my demonic nature was trying to comfort her. The next blow was a knock out, it was braced right in front of my face, bloody knuckles that had dripping saliva, running down his fingers but it wasn't delivered. Rixon was restrained and I was carted away.

"Your okay." The voice made me whimper. Caal spoke to me the way my father did, sure and kind, but I must surely be delusional. I collapsed in his arms moments later.

#######

The light streamed in and I winced at the suddenness of it. I felt as if my body was ran over by 90 ton train going 215 miles per hour. My head wasn't as bad, I felt as if I had nothing but wool inside it. I blinked up at the ceiling and noticed the familiarity of it, I was back in my cell. A shadow crossed the room and I turned slowly just as a hand came into view, it was red and cut to pieces but the fingers brushed my hair behind my ear. I looked over and gasped, Rixon was unrecognisable. His eyes were swollen black. The blackness of his eyes were blood red, his nose was squashed to the left side of his face and his lips were angry red and cut to ribbons. I watched as his chest rose and fell irregularly.

"Looks like they did a number on you." I croaked and I could see the guilt in his eyes

"I-I had too." He muttered, "I would rather... have you beaten than... violated."

"What's the difference?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"You're so... innocent! Your more human than any... half-ling I have ever met!" He said, he said it with such emotion that again my heart broke for him. This was my human side! The demon inside me was raving with anger but the little girl could see what it did to Rixon and it instantly forgave him, this side of me was going to get me killed.

"You were protecting me?" I took his hand in mine

"Poorly." he said, his eyes fell down to the floor. I took a deep breath then slowly, moved over. I almost screamed at the slight movement of my ribs. That only mad his guilt worse.

"You broke my ribs?" I asked breathing heavily

"I tried to hold back..." I cut him off by grabbing his vest and yanking him onto the bed beside me, I looked up at him and said, "Just tell me why you thought beating me would have protected me?"

"My guard was checking you out, he told me all the things he was going to do to you. It made me sick and I knew if I didn't make you into a vegstable he would have done it to you." Rixon said and I shivered in fear and disgust.

"Thank you." I kissed his hand and wrapped my arms around his arm holding him close.

"You shouldn't thank me, you should hate me." he whispered and a part of my heart bounced at the sudden and unexpected zing of attraction.

"You were protecting me the best way you knew, the only way without making matters worse." I said and he reached over, groaning as he did and pulled our blankets over us, "What did they do to you?"

I watched his jaw clench then he snarled, "Tortured me. When Caal carried you away, they mutilated parts of my body. I won't tell you the gory details but they did a number on me."

"I think we should rest." I said after a while.

As I lay curled up in his arms, I felt strangely safe with him. I might be mad for saying this but he beat me up to protect me from something or someone worse. He did that, for me, which resulted in him getting tortured. It made me feel closer to him, as in I could trust him. I was still exhausted but as I fell asleep I dreamt about my dad.

 _"Oh my darling, Nora." This was a memory of my dad and I, before he left Blythe and I._

 _We were sitting on the floor of his office, his back against his desk with me sitting between his legs. I was showing him my powers, I was so proud of them, at that time I thought I only had the power to conjure spirit like animals and make them do whatever I wanted or that I could shoot sparky balls and turn things to dust._ _Right at that moment, I was making a doe trot around the office, letting it jump on to the sofa that sat across from his desk or making it disappear through the large, oval table at the left side of the room._

 _"Daddy's so proud of you." He kissed the top of my head as the door behind us creaked open. We looked up and my older cousin staggered in. At that time she was four and I was three. She rubbed her eyes and ran into the room, she sat beside me.  
_

 _Dad smiled at me and held us both on his hip, he took us to the sofa making the doe disappear completely. He lay us on his chest with his arms around us, "Sweetheart, I know you can't understand but I need you to know that at some point, I won't be here and it'll be my two girls against the world. I need you to stay strong and protect one another."_

 _"NOPE!" Little Jean scolded making dad laugh._

 _"I know, I know." He kissed her chubby cheek then the top of my head. My dad had a bond with Jean like had with me and we were so close for it. I don't know how long we were like this but I fell asleep._ The next day dad left and everything fell apart.

 **Rixon's POV**

She fell asleep with ease. I never. It sickened me to my core what Gadreel had said to me, _We know that a prestigious man like you must have a gorgeous babe to see too and she was the youngest we could find. Consider her your present for the good services you did in_ _Heaven_. It took everything I had not to attack him right there and then. I might be an evil, torturing piece of work as everyone sees us but I refuse to hurt women and children, it is sickening and wrong. I know I am bring hypocritical when I say that but honestly, beating her up is something I had to do. If Gadreel could taunt me the way he did, he sure as hell wouldn't cast a second thought in advancing on her when I either wasn't there or I was restrained.

I looked down at her, the girl had her arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. The girl was innocent, she more human than demon. I brushed a lock of her brown hair from her forehead, at that moment something righted itself inside me. I felt a trust that had been beaten and tortured out of me centuries ago. Funny thing was I don't know her name. I pulled the covers higher so they were over her shoulder, my hands clasped behind her back as I held her against my chest.

Then the cell filled with a chill. I was lucky in some respects, the chill could get so bad that you would wake up to blue arms or hands depending if you slept with your jacket on or not. Me, my entire chest became blue from the cold because I refuse to wear any top to bed, it was the only little control I had at the time and I would put up with the pain and cold if it meant I had some stability. Now I didn't need to worry because the body heat from the girl was enough to stop me shivering.

* * *

Author's Notes

I don't know when I'll post another chapter but I am definitely keeping this story going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rixon's POV**

The cell door rattled and the girl's eyes burst open in fright. Her eyes locked with mine as Gandreel snapped behind me, "Nora, Out!" I watched as her brown eyes filled with sudden terror then cool as she slowly withdrew from my arms and slipped out of bed. She gave me a small smile as Gandreel cuffed her. The girl was pushed out the cell without another word spoken.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back and sighed. My mind was going a mile a minute as I thought about what they could do to her, it was her second time getting tortured, anything could happen considering she was female. And her name was Nora, I smiled slightly. I knew her name now, if she could restore a feeling that died in me centuries ago then at the very least I should know her name. Bloody hell!

I slowly got up, throwing the useless blanket from my body and pulled on my top. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, how the bloody hell am I gonna survive this? The lass is too innocent, they're gonna destroy her. I keep saying and thinking this because it's a fact, they are and there's nothing I can do about it. I mashed her face in, hoping it would save her. I don't think it will considering she was taken away by Gandreel.

Time marched on and questions were dragging me down. Questions about Nora. They started off with questions about her linage whether or not her father was in here then took a turn, questions about whether she had a happy child hood or not. Pathetic questions.

 _"I can hear that brain of yours, out with them!"_ I heard Viktor snap from three cells away.

"Sorry, mate, thinking about that lass, you know anything?" I asked sitting against my cell door.

 _"Heard her name's Nora, her mom's Blythe, she got a cousin called Jean and her father..."_ Viktor stopped suddenly then said before I could ask him, _"Un-fucking-believable!"_

"What?!" I demanded

 _"Her dad's not in here!"_ Viktor said

"What are you on about? There are only two reasons why he isn't in here, A) he's a halfing and they haven't caught him yet or he's one of the Devil's lot." I said which made Viktor laugh.

 _"For what I saw when she walked past, her dad left her, it could mean anything."_ I sighed this didn't help in fact it added more questions than I already wanted. Maybe when she comes back and she isn't comatose, I could ask. She's more than likely brain damaged.

 **Nora's POV**

"where are you taking me?" I demanded as Rixon's guard pushed me down the hall. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me, when the cell door battered open I was so consumed by terror I could barely move and when the guard said my name my terror spiked but cooled when I saw Rixon. I don't think he realised but he held on to me for dear life, his eyes told me that he was scared for me and I wasn't sure what else, his emotions were running wild in his black eyes.

The guard behind me shoved me forward making me stumble. I tried to right myself but he took deep pleasure tormenting me as we walked through the room of caged women. These women looked at me with sympathy and craze, I tried to send my acknowledgement to them but I was rough they pushed towards a strange door I hadn't seen when I came here.

The room was dark and smelled of fear, sweat and other bodily fluids. Everything inside me told me that nothing good ever happened in here and that something very bad was going to happen to me. I didn't have time to fight because Rixon's guard dragged me inside towards an iron bar that was suspended from the ceiling. This far inside the room, I could hear water dripping and metal groan against each other, it spiked my fear levels.

"What-what are you going to do to me?" I asked timidly. Rixon's guard didn't say anything, I watched as he crossed the room and switched on the light as the other guard closed the door. I swallowed harshly as I took in the blood smeared along the walls, blood puddles beneath me. I tried to dominate my fear but little girl inside me was begging for home, for Blythe.

The door reopened again and Caal walked in, wheeling in a steel trolley and I trembled at the instruments lined up straight on top of the trolley. He didn't see me, he spoke to Rixon's guard in hushed whispers so I couldn't hear them. I looked up at my wrists, I had to break free, but the bolts tying me to the metal were melted into the metal so I couldn't get to the screws.

Footsteps traveled towards me and I looked down at Caal who was holding a pair of scissors. He smirked at me as Rixon's guard says, "You wear too many clothes." There was a leer in his eyes that made me feel sick to my stomach. Caal was behind me and the scissor's blade touched my back and I fought back a shiver as he cut my vest top.

The material fell away as Caal walked back over to the trolley. He picked up what I could only guess as a duster with long strips of material. He stood at my front and whistled, "Damn, Rixon did some damage on you."

"Of course he did, he's a territorial man, he doesn't like sharing." Rixon's guard said and my heart broke a little. I know he said he did it to protect me but even I have to agree that he was territorial, hell I was territorial and knew my dad was too. It didn't matter though because the duster slapped against my front making me yelp. I looked down as short, clean cuts opened across my torso.

Caal threw the instrument away and dug in his pocket. He withdrew a syringe with dark green liquid wobbling in it, he stabbed the needle in my wound making me cry. The liquid started to make my blood boil, I felt my veins catch fire and my limbs jerk for no reason. I heard a laugh off in the background as Caal's hands pushed my dangling legs apart, the laugh became a roar and it got closer. I looked down at the two guards as they gripped my thighs and tore layers of skin. I screamed for the first time in a long time.

I think I passed out because when I came too, Gandreel was dragging me down a a cell corridor and stopping outside a cell. He opened the cell and threw me in before saying, "She is sweet, you might want to try, break her in." The cell door slammed shut just as a pair of arms lifted me up, I looked up at Rixon who stared down at me with anger in his eyes.

"What happened?!" He snarled but I was too tired to be scared.

"Torture..." My throat was raspy from screaming, "my thighs...my skin...injected...cuts!" He sighed and lay me on the bed, he sat beside me looking at my torso. He wasn't staring at my breasts but the cuts that covered them and my stomach. I watched as his jaw locked.

"Try not to talk. Can I see what they did?" He asked, his voice was scarily calm and soft. I nodded my head and he slowly eased my soiled trousers from my legs and discarded them on the floor. I was too sore and drained to feel embarrassed or uneasy, I was aware that my panties were keeping me from being completely naked.

Rixon lifted my knee and I was petrified at what my body did. Certain parts of my body got excited and dropped whilst my skin sparked like electricity. Rixon didn't look like he noticed a thing, he was mainly concerned about the state of my legs. He dropped my knee softly and then ripped his wrist open, I watched as he poured what looked to be black ink into my wounds. I felt nothing, I thought there would be a type of excruciating pain but there wasn't. I looked down and watched as my legs closed over and healed, no mark or blemish to show what I went through but when I looked up at Rixon, his eyes were dazed and wild.

"Rixon, I..." He moved closer, shaking his head.

I watched as his bleeding wrist hovered over my chest. He healed the worst of my cuts but I could see it was weakening him to do so. When he was about to heal my minor cuts, I sat up and grabbed his forearm. I ripped the cover from the pillow and wrapped the sheet around his wrist, he watched me as I knotted the fabric so it didn't come apart.

"Nora!" He whispered and I looked up just as my heart sped up. This can't happen, I can't have feelings for him. I just can't! He touched my cheek as I watched him read my face, "You should get some rest."

I nodded then pulled away from him. I collapsed on my side, pulling the blanket over me. It wasn't long until I felt Rixon settle down behind me and wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me closer so my bare back was against his bare chest. I tried not to think about it or what might happen to me tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes

The next chapter will have some violence but mostly it'll be a bonding time between Rixon and Nora. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rixon's POV**

I woke up without a barking order or the slamming of the cell door, I woke up on my own for the first time in a long time. My eyes connected with a pair of breasts. Oh Jesus! I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Nora and alert her to the fact that I was a horny bastard. I sat on the edge of the bed and thought of nothing but fat, sweaty men until it became dormant again. I let out a groan of disgust, why? Why?! I buried my face in my hands as a hand touched my back, both electrifying me and waking him back up again.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked

"Fine!" I looked behind me and concentrated on Nora's face. Her eyes were a odd colour of black and brown, brown center that gradated to black. She nodded slightly and turned away, I couldn't help but watched as she got out of bed and walk over to her spare clothes. The lass held my attention just by her body, I tore my eyes away and festered in my self-loathing, it did wonders for the little problem I had.

I collapsed on the bed running my hands over my face. She sat down beside me and said, "Thanks for healing me."

"It's fine." I waved it off but her eyes narrowed slightly. She reluctantly looked away and I couldn't help what my insides did to me. On impact a wave of hatred ran in my veins.

Without warning, the cell door rattled against the wall and Caal roared, "Both of you!" Nora gave me a look of fear but she got up from the bed before I could say anything. Caal quickly cuffed Nora then pushed her outside before turning to me, he pushed me against the wall, pulling both my arms behind my back as he hissed, "Had a nice night?...I know you Rixon, how long can you last before snapping? I don't think long."

I was yanked away from the wall and pushed out my cell. Nora and I were charged down the hall, the opposite way from any of the torture rooms. Uneasiness fluttered around my stomach as we turned a corner and stopped outside a door not far from our cell. Caal opened the door and pushed us inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. The room we were in was a shower room. Oh no!

Caal kept his grip on me as he freed Nora of her cuffs. He smiled at me eerily then barked at Nora, "STRIP!" My heart fell to my stomach. Nora looked at me with deep unease and fear in her eyes and I gave her the same but Caal grew bored and kicked my back so I fell to my knees. He snapped at Nora, "If you don't strip, Rixon will undergo all your tortures for a month."

Her fear turned into horror as I shouted, "Don't you dare. I will easily go through torture. Easy!" Tears gathered in her eyes as I broke, I would never see her humiliated and traumatised but thankfully, my wishes were granted, Caal threw me across the room making me hit off the tiled wall and floor, he pounded my head into the fragmented squares, I should have felt horror and pain but a outstanding sense of determination and happiness flooded through me. I saved her her dignity.

But I didn't think she'd yell for Caal to stop. I looked over at her, the hits I took made my vision fade at the edges but I could clearly see her on her knees, wailing with tears. Caal, the sadistic bastard he was, ignored her cries and continued to kick and punch me into oblivion which surprisingly, he didn't manage to do. He left me messed up but conscious on the shower room floor.

I watched Caal whisper something in Nora's ear before taking off her cuffs again. She waited until the door slammed shut before crawling her way over to me. I closed my heavy eye lids as she lifted my head onto her lap, I could hear her sniff and snivel then shockingly, her lips kissed my forehead as she held me close.

"...Okay?" I managed out.

"No! I watched him beat the shit out of you..." She brushed my hair from my face, "Thank you, I can't... _Thank you_!"

I reached up and touched her cheek, her eyes were filling with countless tears that made her eyes turn a shade darker. They were mesmerizing, "What did he say to you?"

She swallowed her tears and muttered, "we should be washed by the time he gets back."

I slowly pulled myself up but not before saying, "We'll talk more later, we best get washed before he comes back."

"Will you be able to stand?" She asked and I let out a humorless laugh that turned into a cough.

"One way to find out." I smirked, trying to get to my feet. It didn't work, I ended up almost collapsing again but Nora caught me before I fell. The close proximity between us made our living hell melt away and she was all I saw. I didn't think about what she might see of me or what I might see of her.

Sluggishly, Nora helped me out of my vest top and I threw it over a pipe leading into the shower, my legs couldn't hold out much longer so I slid down until I was sitting on the tiles. Nora slammed the button and the shower groaned into life, a pour of water fell out the hole in the shower head. Nora ripped the top from her back and kneeled beside me, her top was used as an aid to stop my bleeding face.

"You need to shower too." I said making her smirk.

"Is that another way of saying I stink?" She asked before yanking my top from where it hung and used the fabric to clean the blood from my chest and torso. My head began getting heavy and I slowly lay it on her shoulder, I felt her hand on my cheek but I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness seconds later.

 **Nora's POV**

I won't lie and say I felt okay cleaning and unconscious man but for his sake and mine I had to. It was awkward and made me feel down right horrible, I felt like I was taking some sort of advantage of him even though I was only cleaning him, and poorly too because the top I used was drenched in his blood and water making what I wanted clean leave watery blood residue. I ended up having to drag his naked body into the falling water and clean him that way which was a work out.

I had him sorted and dressed as I went for my shower. The water pressure was diabolical. It took too long to get my hair wet and even longer to get the sweat and grime off without any soap. By the end of the two showers, Rixon's shirt and mine were mainly sopping wet clusters of material. I sat beside Rixon's unresponsive body as the door was flung open.

Caal and several others walked in. I stood up and tried to be the barrier between Rixon and Caal but that was stupid. Caal cuffed me as the other guards took Rixon's body and drag us out of the shower room. Caal snarled in my ear, "Don't forget he gets all your tortures for a month. What happens to him is all your fault!"

With that said, he threw me back in my cell and leered down at me as he locked the cell door. When he left, I got to my feet and began to struggle making Rixon a little more comfortable. The two blankets were covering him and the pillows were placed to support his head, that was all I could do for him. However, I leaned away and he took in a sharp breath making me freeze.

"What?...Where?" He looked around him for a second then sighed when he realised where he was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and he laughed humorlessly, "As if ten ton truck hit me."

His hand reached out and his fingers laced through mine. Somehow this gesture made my insides flutter, I don't get why but I could say that...NO! We're simply two people making a traumatic period of time bearable. Neither of us said anything, we lay on our backs, hand in hand, staring up at the ceiling. I could see that Rixon was trying to fight off sleep.

"You washed me?" My entire body froze with anxiety and embarrassment.

"Caal would have damaged you further if I hadn't done what he said." I explained but when I looked down at him I didn't see any judgment or any unease.

Rixon's thumb started to stroke the back of my hand as he said, "You basically took care of me." I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't, I didn't have to because he said, "No one's ever helped me before."

Surprised, I asked, "What?...Never?"

"Never." He shook his head and I watched as betrayal and anger run in and out of his eyes, "The person I thought cared put me here."

"Why? Was he an angel like the guards?" I asked

"It would make sense if he was but no...he was a Fallen angel, a demon." Rixon told me and I lay on my side to look at him, "He was nothing! he was a low rank in Heaven but me being a nice mug built him up to my level. I thought I could trust him but when he disappears from a decade and comes back with his wings something's missing. He played me, he had me at my most vulnerable point and sent me here!"

"How can he do that? You were mates?" I asked as he pulled himself on his side to look at me.

"I like to think he was always like that. Played us all off, even when he was a demon!" Rixon said, "It's similar to your mother, how can she abandon her child."

I swallowed then nodded, "They say the people you trust most end up hurting you in the end."

"How can that be true when I trust you?" Rixon asked and I looked up at him shocked. He smiled slightly, "You seem surprised, what?...did you think I let Caal beat me up twice for anyone?"

I smiled then said, seriously, "As much as it means, I trust you too."

"Damn better." He smiled wider, "Did he do anything while I was unconscious?"

I shook my head, "I thought he would but he just said that you had to undergo all my tortures for a month."

His eyes cooled down. He didn't look scared, he looked uneasy but okay, that he was okay with this fact. He reached up, brushing my hair from my face and said, "It's fine, Nora, honestly."

My heart swelled in my chest when he said my name. It was the first time he said my name and the way he said it, calm and soft made my eyes fill with tears. I have no idea what I have growing in side me but every day it grew and I worry because of it.

* * *

Author's Notes

I had to end it there. Sooo many secrets and feelings! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

**Rixon's POV**

It had been three weeks after the shower incident and a lot has happened. Nora doesn't leave the cell unless it's to shower but me, I'm hardly ever in the cell, I'm either whisked away for experiments which seem to be what they are using Nora for or away to be used as a punching bag which is what they use me for. But I don't regret it, I don't regret saving her and allow this to happen to me. I can't say it's been easy on Nora because I've witnessed that when I should be unconscious from my beatings that she's breaking her heart, which is the worst torture they could throw at me.

I don't know how she can muster this amount of emotion for me, she hardly knew me but she cries for me anyway. There was one time during the week that destroyed the both of us. They took us both out the cell, Nora was marched out and I was dragged by the arms out. For some strange part of me I thought we were going to shower but they dragged us down the opposite way, I was hardly conscious. They took us to an empty room, they threw me to the floor and I watched as the chained Nora to the wall across from me.

The guards left but Gandreel remained in the room with us. He wrapped a chain around my wrists and hung me from my wrists as he said to Nora, "Now, a little birdy showed me that you cry over this pathetic demon. And obviously crying means you have emotions for this man, I want you to know what you're getting your little heart into."

The door opened and all the air left the room. Old, festering, untethered rage filled my core as Jev- fucking-Cipriano or Patch, stood just inside the doorway, looking like his dick-ish self. If I wasn't suspended by the wrists, I'd rip those gleaming pristine wings out of his back and lock him in a cell with Viktor, I know he wants revenge for putting him in this shit-hole.

"Nora Grey, meet Jev." Gandreel cheered like a raving lunatic, "I'll leave everyone to get reacquainted."

Gandreel darted out the room quicker than a bat out of...well hell. The light came on as the door shut and locked behind him. Silence filled the room as Jev and I stared at each other, his eyes clear as day and angelic. Mine, I could only guess and be right, rage? hatred? demonic? Suddenly, he smirked then looked over his shoulder at Nora, he discarded me and sauntered over to Nora.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said and my madness sparked.

"Rixon, who is he?" Nora asked, I had to hand it to her, she didn't fall for any of his angelic crap.

This outraged him. I watched but couldn't stop him back hand Nora across the face and that was all it took to break my collected demeanor. I howled like an animal, straining against my restraints as he gripped her face in his hand. He was whispering something in her ear and I saw disgust drown out the shock, and she looked at me as they filled.

My heart died just as my restraints loosened from around my wrists and I landed on my feet like a cat. I stalked towards him as he had his back to me, I punched into his back ripping out his feathers and left them discarded on the floor. I didn't look at Nora because I knew she would be horrified by what I had done. Once all his feathers were ripped out, I kicked his unresponsive body to the ground.

A gasp came from behind me and I turned around to find Nora, unchained and on her feet. Normally when I'm in this state anything moving would be two halves on the floor but I simply froze on the spot. I had no murder in me, no desire to hurt Nora but I felt an ache that forced me to my knees. She's seen me now, seen how mad I can get and all she can do is stare at me.

"R-Rixon?" She whispered so lowly I could hardly hear her. I can't look at her, I drop my gaze to the floor as the door opened.

A frenzy of guards run in dragging Jev out and restraining me but all the while I heard a scream, a cry from Nora. She's begging them, pleading with them to leave me alone, to let me go but I can't reassure her, I can't do anything but let them take me.

 **Nora's POV**

Tears didn't help relieve how I felt when Rixon was dragged out. He acted like the world was ripped away from him, like what he held dearest betrayed him.

When that Jev angel walked in I could see the light literally leave Rixon. When he back handed me Rixon turned rabid. It broke my heart to see him like that but when the chains fell away from my wrists, I badly wanted to go to him and I almost did until he fell to his knees in defeat. What does he feel? What is he thinking? I was back in my cell, I had just stopped crying when someone shouted, " _Nora_ ". I jumped out of bed and crawled to the cell door, "What?"

" _He can't hear you, dear"_ Someone said closer, it sounded different from the other person.

"Rixon shouted me?" I asked, my heart constricted in my chest.

" _Listen to me, you are that man's saviour, he might not know who you are but he cares scarily about you."_ The man said and a part of me relished this information but it didn't ease my pain for him.

"How do you know that?" I asked

" _I can hear what he's thinking,_ " The man said and I don't know why but I trust what he says.

"Who are you?"

 _"Name's Viktor, and with all due respect, you must tell him."_ Viktor said

"Tell him what?" I asked trying not to admit what I know he must know.

" _You know what!_ " he said and I think he rolled his eyes just by the tone of his voice.

"Call me human but it'll make him worse, he'll kill himself to protect me." I said and he sighed.

" _So, if he protects you, you protect him. It's how love works._ " Viktor said and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

" _Nora!"_ Rixon screamed and I broke into another fit of sobs. His voice sounded so broken and tormented there was nothing I could do to save him. I sniffed and tried to square up the cell, make everything ready for when Rixon came back. But it didn't work, I ended up sitting on the bed crying because he screamed my name again. Some time later the cell door opened and the guards threw an unrecognisable Rixon down on the bed, his body erupted with tremors. The tremors were so violent it looked like his body was spasming.

His chest was bare and I could see deep lacerations run across his skin, dark almost black bruises crossed his skin like spores. His blood coated him, I didn't think any living thing could produce as much blood as what Rixon was producing.

I sat beside him, frozen with sadness. I couldn't reach out and touch him, I badly needed too, to make sure he was real and alive. A thought burst through my cloud of thoughts and I jumped out of bed, being careful not to disturb him and pulled out a clean vest top. I sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly, wiped the blood from his face and torso. I could feel his eyes on me as I concentrated on taking care of him. After what felt like forever, he said, "Disgusted, aren't you?"

Then conviction hit like a stone, how could he ask that? so I said, "Not with you. Never you."

He looked at me differently then. His deep black eyes were softer and from what I could see of his features they were less sharp and looked almost perfect with the swelling and bruises. He sat up slowly, groaning as he righted himself. "Rixon, don't!" My hands pressed on his shoulders to stop him from moving but he ignored me as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him.

"I don't know how much longer I can take with this torture," I looked away as a wave of guilt exploded in my heart. I felt him move closer that when his hand fell from my waist and touched my cheek, I didn't have time to react when his lips took mine. The world fell away with ease and he kissed me softly. Seconds passed and as unfamiliar as we were, we slowly dropped the pretense and kissed like we were starving. My hands threaded through his hair as our lips opened and our tongues collided.

I felt something inside me shatter and without warning, our kiss turned salty and I pulled away as sobs wracked my body. I broke down and he held me, he put himself in discomfort to hold me...it made me feel even shittier than I already was. He even ran his fingers through my hair to sooth me, when I didn't stop he kissed my forehead lightly and told me it was okay and everything would be okay. I could hardly agree.

I must have stopped crying because he said, "I didn't mean to upset you, I just- I won't deny how I feel any longer, I had to, you were driving me madder than I already was."

"It's not that." I said and he looked down at me confused so I explained, "You do everything for me, you protect me, you're there for me and I have to sit back and watch them torture you, I can fix you up the best I can, try and give you some rest bite but it isn't enough and now your holding me when your clearly in pain and I can't help feeling crap about it. You don't deserve this."

Rixon wasn't looking at me. His fingers had stilled in my hair and he was barely breathing right. I looked up at him and I could see his soul clear as day, his soul was filled with vulnerability, low confidence, pain, madness, defeat and some emotions that looked well hidden. He whispered, "It's not me then?"

"No, it's them, the angels." I said and I watched brokenly as tears rolled down his face.

"I don't believe you!" He cracked out and I sat up, looking down at him as he slowly broke in front of me, "I don't believe you!"

I moved closer and touched his cheek, "You're a good person, you beat me up to save me from them doing something much worse, you healed me and weakened yourself, you took a beating for me to save me humiliation and possibly the chance of getting raped. You're...a saviour in my eyes. I feel completely safe with you, you make this place bearable and I only wish it was bearable for you."

"Stop!" He begged, "You're killing me."

I kissed each of his eyes, moving across his cheek bones down his cheeks to his lips. It wasn't long, short but passionate. I pulled back as something ran in and out his eyes. He cupped the back of my head and slammed his lips on mine roughly, I tried my hardest not to lie my weight on him so I lay over him on my hands and knees. Something shifted between us, as I kissed him I felt a part of me change and I felt as if I was falling. I wanted to cry again at the feeling of him being locked away in my heart, I know it's dangerous given that we're in danger every second of every day but it didn't matter, I wasn't scared to feel anymore. I could admit finally to myself that I was falling in love with him.

* * *

Author's Notes

Finally got to the point I wanted. The next chapter will have the repercussions of Nora admitting to herself she's in love with Rixon and possibly a little of Patch's point of view.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes

This chapter starts when Rixon's dragged from the cell, before he kisses Nora. It contains heavy violence. 

**Rixon's POV**

I was ruined, destroyed, two guards dragged me by the arms letting my legs scrap against the floor. My head hung low, lulling as they dragged me. She saw me now, I can't pretend that it never happened because she saw. And she witnessed me rip an angels feathers out their back, it felt good but afterwards and that look on her face shattered me. She must be disgusted by me by now, she must hate me.

The guards opened a door and the guards behind me picked my legs up and carried me inside the cell. I could hardly see but I felt my wrists and ankles being tied around something cold and metal. I heard the door close and lock then Gardeel said, "You defiled an angel and for what? A stupid hybrid?"

I looked up then, anger broke inside me again and I sneered, "And I would do it again! The girl is worth twice more than any of ya!" Without warning, a sharp stab of electricity pulsed through the metal and into my body.

I clenched, straining against the ties. The electricity began to increase in strength and I screamed, I screamed for Nora. When I realized, no amount of pain could bring me out of the surprise I felt.

I will admit that life in this hellhole is bearable because I had her. I first saw her as something to protect but after the past few weeks I can't see her that way, she means something else to me.

"What?" Gardeel demanded when he must have saw my surprise. I froze, I won't tell him, to keep her safe I won't say anything. "What did you say?" He demanded, kneeling down beside my head.

I remained silent.

"Fine, if you won't speak, I'll make you." Gadreel stood, turned then cranked the electricity up and left it on. I thrashed, growled but as minutes passed I started screaming and again I screamed for Nora.

The electricity stopped and Gadreel roared, "I knew it! It was only a matter of time before you'd break." The lunatic grinned at me as he started pounding his fists into my gut.

It didn't take long until I was almost unconscious. I felt my wrists unbind and I was dragged away again. When I woke again I was being dragged down a dimly lit corridor. My head lulled to the left and I saw Patch sitting on a bed staring out of the cell, his eyes vacant of anything as they stared through me. I had to smile, serves the bastard right.

However, my pleasure seeing Patch destroyed was short lived because the guards turned on me, pinned me against the nearest wall and started stabbing me. I groaned as they let me crumble to the floor. I was dragged again by my arms and taken down to my cell, I was tossed onto my bed as Nora sat beside me.

I could feel her eyes take in every injury I had, my pain turned into anger as I watched her get up from the bed and over to the chest of drawers at the other side of the room. I snarled, "Disgusted aren't you?"

She marched over to me carrying my vest top in her hands as she began to wipe up my bloody chest. Her eyes were hard as was her clenched jaw, "Not with you. Never you."

The anger died down and I saw her. I truly saw her. She was so beautiful, her brown almost black eyes held anguish and conviction, I didn't see the 16 year old girl, I saw the woman that she is. Looking at her, gave me strength and at that point I couldn't go on with the pretense. I sat up, as slowly as I could and I watched as confusion along with fear stretch across her anguish.

"Rixon, don't." Her hands pressed down on my shoulders, trying to get me to lie down but I was too stubborn. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my side.

I just unleashed the truth, "I don't know how much longer I can take this torture." My hand traveled up to her cheek as I leaned in and kissed her. It was tender and sweet as if we were unsure of each other until she wrapped her arm around my neck and deepened it. Her hands gripped my hair tightly but I didn't mind it.

I pulled away slightly when she started crying. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, maybe it wasn't what she wanted. When she stopped crying I said, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I won't deny how I feel any longer. I had to, you were driving me madder than I already am."

"It's not that." She said and hope grew just as confusion mirrored, "You do everything for me. You protect me, you're there for me and I have to sit back and watch them torture you. I can fix you up the bets I can, try and give you some rest bite but it isn't enough..." I couldn't listen anymore.

I stopped stroking her hair and I could hardly look at her and I was barely breathing. I knew that I was bare, that my soul was on display. I couldn't help but whisper, "It's not me then?"

And her answer broke me, "No it's them, the angels."

Tears rolled down my face as hysteria settled in, "I don't believe you!" She pulled out of my arms and I broke down, "I don't believe you!"

Her hand touched my cheek as she said, "You're a good person. You beat me up to save me from them doing something much worse. You healed me and weakened yourself, you willingly took a beating for me...You're a savior in my eyes. I feel completely safe with you..."

I had enough, "Stop!" I begged, "You're killing me."

Nora surprised me by kissing me. She pulled away but I didn't let her, I took ahold of her head and kissed her roughly. She sat over me and I could tell she was trying not to hurt me but I didn't care. This is what I wanted.

...

We lay together for a while. For the first time in a long time, I felt so content and slightly happy. I looked down at her and watched as she unconsciously ran her fingers along the muscles in my arm. I shivered at her touch just as the loudest bang rang out, I jumped over Nora as guards began to run through the corridors.

"What the hell was that?" Nora whispered

"I don't know." I whispered back. When I thought it safe I went over to the bars and shouted, "Viktor, what's going on?"

Nothing.

"Viktor!"

Nothing.

"Rixon." I turned to face Nora who was sitting in a basket, hands holding a ball of blue light. I moved closer and watched as the blue light turned into the shape of a butterfly. I watched as it flew between the bars and out the cell.

"What is that?" I asked

"My power."

I sat down in front of her and watched as she stared into the blue of her hands. However, seconds later she jumped back shocked. I grabbed her thighs, "What's wrong?"

"He...He." Nora started to shake just as the cell opened. We both looked up and I moved closer to Nora as Lucifer walked in, "Dad."

"Hello my darling." Lucifer smiled.


End file.
